Intertwined
by I.J.Girl
Summary: A short two-shot. Chris and Aviva's friendship slowly becomes something more, and Martin, always the meddling brother, wrangles Koki's help into giving the two a little nudge. PLEASE read, message to WK authors that pm IP girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Wild Kratts Fandom! ^^ I've been following you guys since...forever. I've seen this place grow, and while I haven't gotten involved at all, I feel as if I know you all by heart. **

**Of course, that's owed to Iris and Prin, who have been my e-mail friends ever since they saw the link on my DevArt page.(the link isn't there anymore, but the page, The Pretty Mariposa, is.) They talk bout you guys NON STOP. XD Don't worry, it's all good stuff, they really look up to you. Don't worry if you haven't heard much about me, I asked them not to divulge much.**

**However, this last week, they told me they asked their PMing buddies to pray for my family. Specifically for my grandma, who we recently discovered has cancer. It's been a really tough week for me, all the responsibilities of my family, of the house and the food and the cleaning and stuff, has fallen upon my shoulders as mom is with my grandma pre- and post surgery, which happened today.**

**Grandma's feeling pretty bad, and they haven't been able to give her painkillers because her bloodpressure is low after the anesthezia. It's only been a few hours since she came out of the operating room, and she hasn't really regained conciousness.**

**Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys how much it means to me that you have my family in prayer. You don't even know me(Wild Kratts Super Fan the exception) and yet you pray for me and my family. Times like these make me think that maybe the world really is worth it sometimes, that there is good in people. ^^ I wanted to thank you all, and I really wish I could give you all a great big bear hug, but that's kinda hard to do over cyberspace. XD**

**Anyway, I wrote this, and I'm dedicating it to all you wonderful people. ^^**

**(Now, I'm aware that there's one person...Snowflake-number-number-I-can't-remember. ..that doesn't like pairings. I want to apologize before hand to you, and hope you enjoy the story anyway. I don't feel like writing a story with a long story arc((I have enough of that with my Wordgirl fanfic XP)) so I just threw something together. I wanted something emotional and different than anything I had written before. Since I have never really gotten around to actually WRITING the romances I plan, I decided to write this...Sorry, Snowflake)**

* * *

All week long they had been buzzing with anticipation. Anticipation that she felt completely left out of.

She used to be used to it, the two brothers being in their own world and she in hers, and they only intruded into each others worlds when absolutely necessary. They did the creature adventuring, she did the inventing.

But the two worlds had slowly begun to merge and it felt strange to be left out, and she felt cold inside. Not angry or sad or upset or anything, just...cold. As if something was missing.

The younger one glanced over to her, his brown eyes beaming with excitement.

The grebes were coming home.

Martin and Chris had been talking about the black and white water birds nonstop, about their dancing rituals, how it looked as if they were running over the water, the male and the female in perfect unison.

_And they shall become one flesh, _it was written.

Aviva's olive eyes responded to him, a smile lighting up in them.

Koki watched out of the corner of her eye, smiling to herself slightly. She too felt the buzz, and the lack of connection with the brothers that both of them had been getting used to. She felt the cold that came with being left out of a friendship, and she recognized it better than Aviva did.

Her brown eyes trailed to the taller of the two brothers, with his dirty blonde hair ruffled from not having brushed it.

He seemed to sense her, and turned to look at her, winking in confidence.

Koki smiled. The plan was in action.

The next day, Martin awoke with a cold, much to Chris' disappointment. Martin pouted convincingly, and Aviva insisted he stay inside, instead of going out into the cool spring weather. After a little bit of arguing, a couple coughs and a runny nose, the blue eyed man sighed and offered her his Creature Power Suit.

"But why?" both Aviva and Chris questioned, equally confused.

Martin shrugged, "It's not fair Chris miss out on the creature fun because of me, and I'm sending you, Aviva, so that he doesn't go and drown himself swimming after those birds."

He smirked confidently, "Since we all know both Aviva and I swim WAY better than you."

Which wasn't exactly true, since Chris had a diving license and much more experience than Aviva, but they all knew the spirited man was merely poking fun at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"I _know_ that's payback for the draco lizard thing."

"True," Martin broke into a coughing fit, and Koki nonchalantly handed him a tissue box while Aviva smiled like the world had just been served to her on a gold platter.

A couple hours later, equipped with the MIK (Mobile Invention Kit) Aviva was crouched in the mud, rather cold mud, she might add, hidden in the reeds as the watched the grebes come home to their lake, a crescendo of squawking and bird calls as the birds searched for their mates among the flock.

She shivered, glad her hair was tucked into her jacket to keep it out of the brown mud, and listening quietly as Chris chattered off about the grebes to her, adding an occasional comment on adding a new feature to the disks she was making. Martin's blue suit was tucked into the MIK, and the two disks, both blue, were still lying open and unfinished when Chris reached out and gripped her forearm, pointing to a grebe couple.

The male had just surfaced, a fish held in this thin beak, his red eyes trained on his mate and only on her. She shook her head, accepting the fish and swallowing it, before bowing her short, graceful neck and touching his, pulling back up and swimming away.

An invitation.

The male followed, lining up next to her, his black head bobbing excitedly.

Aviva felt the warmth of Chris' had penetrate her jacket, seeping into her arm.

After a couple of false starts, the grebe couple suddenly burst forward, side-by side, their wings brushing against each other as they ran across the water, their heads bent forwards, bobbing slightly as they raced together, their movements synchronized instinctively in a way that would take months of practice from a human.

Aviva's heart jumped, warming as the dance slowed, and stopped, the grebe couple rubbing their necks together and resting after their dance.

"Do you want to?" Chris asked, and she glanced to Martin's creature power suit.

An invitation.

"Absolutely."

She had had fun with the last set of dancing birds, hadn't she?

"You got kidnapped and we had to rescue you," oops, said that out loud. Chris smirked playfully and she smacked his arm, equally playful, turning to finish the new disks.

A few minutes later, they were done, and she pulled Martin's vest on, only to have her shoulders slip through the neck hole. Chris laughed and offered her his, taking the larger one himself.

"Martin would kill me."

"What he doesn't know won't kill him."

"Touche."

Chris' fit like last time, a little big, but manageable. It wouldn't matter anyway, once they activated.

Activating was another story. The grebes were keeping to the lake, which meant they had to swim out to them, preferably an already established couple, to activate.

Unfortunately, while the water was warmer than early spring, it was still very, very, very cold. Aviva shivered as she swam after Chris, who seemed to not notice the cold at all. She grumbled quietly, diving with him as he swam up under a couple, pointing to the female for her. In a flash of green, blue and purple, their bodies were transformed into streamlined fishing missiles, and he smiled, rocketing to the surface.

"They creature sized us," he commented. She smirked, fluttering her wings, "Of course. What, you want to freak them out with human sized purple and green grebes?"

He snorted, looking over himself, "You're worse than Martin..."

"Oh yeah? How so?" she glared at him. Chris finally looked up at her, about to answer, but was cut off by a feeling so strong, so instinctual...

He finally shut his beak, she thought. His constant talking had begun to, well, not aggravate, but...

_Tha-thump tha-thump..._

She wasn't cold anymore. His brown eyes stared directly into her olive ones, and her throat constricted as she dipped her head coyly.

Instinctively.

Reaching over with her neck, she brushed it against his, and he leaned into her touch, feeling the cold when she pulled away, swimming in the opposite direction.

Instinct.

He followed her, lining up next to her, the sides of their feathered bodies touching, and warming each other against the cool of the air and the water. She dipped her neck, bringing her head under his, and they both smiled.

Pulling her head away, she tried to begin the dance, but he hadn't gotten the cue as was left behind. After a couple similar mishaps, they finally got it.

Wings brushing against each other, wind flying in their faces, their mate in perfect unison with them, they felt a touch of something neither could even begin to describe. Something raw, something new, something that needed guidance if it ever wanted to survive.

They both felt it, growing, intertwining, and finally exploding inside of them as they ended the dance, exhausted physically but emotionally raw and alive. Panting they stared at each other, terrified and trembling, yet yearning for more.

They both suddenly realized what had just happened, and what it _usually _was a precursor for.

"You make these suits too well," he blushed, reaching for the deactivation button.

"Not my fault," she whispered, doing the same.

They were now swimming in the water, human, facing each other. Aviva couldn't feel the cold anymore, her body warm and her soul still raw and open. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, suddenly wondering if doing that with her had been the best idea. Wondering where their friendship would lie now.

Faces mere inches way from each other. How had they gotten so close, they both wondered, blushing.

_Tha-thump tha-thump._

Their hearts were beating in near perfect unison. She stared at him, lost to the rest of the world, some instinctive pull pushing her towards him, closer.

He didn't know what to say. How to say it. But there were so many things he wanted to share with her now, so many ways he wanted to be closer...

His eyes fluttered shut, as did hers, and their arms wrapped around each other.

_So close..._

A sudden loud thunderclap startled them, and they snapped out of their state, the moment gone like powder in a river.

Aviva's eyes flew wide open in shock. She nearly kissed him. _Chris._

Chris winced, feeling the cold Aviva had experienced earlier as their souls pulled apart. What was that he was thinking about their friendship?

Silently, they both swam to shore, packing up without a word, each trapped in their own minds.

In the Tortuga, Martin shouted at the large screen that was showing everything that was happening, "AW, come on!"

Jimmy jerked awake, startled out of a wonderful dream of a house made of pizza, yawning, and Koki shook her head as Martin pouted.

"So much for all our planning...and the hot pepper up your nose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, you guys! I can tell you, I am very impressed that I got so much attention for the first chapter! XD I didn't even do that great a job. Anyway, I'm resolving the Caviva romance right here, and since I'm very flexible for all WK pairings(except for guy-on-guy ones) I've decided to let you guys put in requests. ^^ I'll try my best to write the pairing well, but don't be upset if the ship is all topsy-turvy. XD Anyway, I'll let you guys read now!**

* * *

"_Koki! My master control is in my desk!"_

"Where?"

"_MY DESK."_

"Where in your desk?" Koki smirked as she leaned against the door to a maintenance closet in the invention garage, causally inspecting her fingernails as Martin snickered in the corner.

"_Ugh, in the first drawer, Koki!"_

"It's not there Aviva!" Martin called, tossing the master control into the hippo sub.

"_It has to be there!" _Aviva's voice filtered through the door, _"You know what, forget that, go get my tool kit and I'll tell you how to jimmy the door open."_

"_Alright!" _Koki's voice echoed into the small space. Aviva sighed, and leaned against the wall, while Chris continued to try and find the control panel for the door.

"I don't think this door has one, Chris," she muttered quietly, her forehead in her hand.

"Well, how else are we going to get out?" he avoided looking at her, still a little uncertain about their relationship after the grebes. She avoided looking at him as well, feeling slightly rejected.

_The one person on this ship I'm trying to avoid gets stuck in a closet with me. Just great..._

After a few minutes, Chris gave up, leaning against the wall and sinking to the floor.

Aviva sat down as well, pulling her legs to herself tightly in an effort to avoid touching him. There wasn't much space in there that wasn't taken up by the shelves full of bleach and soaps and mop heads and stuff, and she didn't want to touch him again, to feel that burning aching feeling of...of...something, only to be rejected again...She didn't want to have to feel the cold of his absence.

He fiddled with his fingers, glancing up at her occasionally to find a completely blank face. He wasn't certain whether or not she wanted to move forward, and if he was picking up her signals right, she was basically rejecting having any sort of personal contact with him, physical or emotional. And it hurt. For just a moment in the water, he had felt a connection, a deep sense of trust with her that he had never felt before. It was...

The silence felt impenetrable, and they both stared at their feet, quietly wrapped up in their own emotions.

_I wish we could be friends like before, _he thought, although it would hurt to let go of what had happened.

_What's wrong with him? Doesn't he care? Or am I that unappealing to him? Well, he's not exactly what I wanted as a...partner, but I'm already going crazy over everything __he does and is__...__It doesn't mean he has to ignore me, _she thought, the anger building in her chest, as she looked up at him with a glare in her olive eyes.

"Didn't you feel it?" she suddenly burst, her hands balled up into fists in front of her knees. He looked up, finally being able to lock eyes with her again.

"What do you mean?"

"In...in the water...Chris, we...I..." after a moment, she sighed, and dropped her head onto her knees, her throat constricting from the force of the emotions flooding through her.

Breathless, he reached over, gently lifting her head to look at him, "...Yes...I did..."

Oh, how wonderful it felt to have his hand on her cheek. Flooded with warmth, and so...so...

She pulled away, not wanting to be hurt again, "...Why didn't you do anything then? You just...sat around, twiddling your thumbs and ignoring my existence as if we had done something wrong!"

He also pulled away, with a scowl, "I didn't know! I didn't know if I had somehow crossed some line asking you to, to-"

"Dance with you? There was nothing wrong with that!" Aviva's anger spiked as she stood up to tower over him, "What was wrong was walking away from me as if there was something wrong with me!"

"I never said there was anything wrong with you!" he stood up, more out of frustration than anger, "I just...You are the one that acted like what happened was nothing, as if it didn't matter."

"I was only reacting to your...your...UGH!" she reached out and shoved him, although he didn't have to move very far to hit the wall, before grabbing the front of his shirt, "You wouldn't even talk to me!"

"Only because you wouldn't even look at me!" he grabbed her arms and tried to pry her off, only to get yanked closer.

"_You _rejected _me_!" they both shouted in unison, which shocked both of them

It suddenly clicked again. Like at the lake, they suddenly understood each other. Aviva's grip grew lax, and Chris' face slowly became one of guilt, his mouth half open.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his hands on her shoulders. She suddenly let out a tearful laugh, shaking her head, and he understood without words what she meant.

Suddenly, she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him into a powerful, intense kiss, trying hard to pour all that she felt into it. Chris stumbled, at first, until her back met the wall, bringing them stability, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He knew she found it hard to put all she felt into words at times, unlike himself, and this was her way of expressing it.

Breaking the kiss, she bowed her head onto his green shoulder, smiling when he nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Oh, gosh. If there was one thing that would break her heart completely, it was Chris in right this moment. Lifting her head, she kissed him again, gently, but no less full of meaning, one of her legs coming down to the ground while the other was still wrapped around his waist.

_Beep-Beep!_

Their eyes flew open, and they jerked away from each other as the door finally slid open. Blushing furiously, Aviva bowed her head and fiddled with her sleeve as she hurried past Martin and Jimmy holding the master control with curious expressions. Chris stood stiffly in the closet, clearing his throat as the blood drained from his head, hoping that his brother hadn't seen that. He'd never hear the end of it...

Koki poked her head down the stairs, trying to hide a smirk as Aviva rushed up, "You found it, Martin?"

Martin turned so that Chris couldn't see, and winked, much to Jimmy's confusion, "Yup."


End file.
